El monstruo que no vivía en el armario
by Misila
Summary: Elijah es una persona muy transparente, sobre todo cuando está medio dormido. Y, aunque hay muchas cosas que no dice, James lo conoce lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea de por qué una pesadilla ha logrado alterarlo tanto.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de noviembre: La otra acera_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Como soy una persona extremadamente previsible, he cogido a mi pareja slash más favorita de todos los tiempos, y también la primera que creé. Allá va.

* * *

_**El monstruo que no vivía en el armario**_

o—o

Elijah es alguien con quien resulta fácil dormir.

Suele acurrucarse en un lado de la cama y no moverse hasta que se despierta cuando suena el despertador, y ni siquiera ronca; decir que ni se nota que está no es sólo una forma de hablar. James ha adoptado la costumbre de, cuando duermen juntos, cogerle la mano para estar seguro de que sigue con él.

Toda esa tranquilidad desaparece cuando tiene una pesadilla. Cuando los sueños de Elijah no son apacibles, basta echarle un breve vistazo para darse cuenta de que lo está pasando realmente mal. Se tensa y se remueve y es un peligro para quien esté a su lado, que generalmente es James.

Cuando, una calurosa noche de verano, James se despierta con un golpe en el costado, tarda unos segundos en relacionarlo con Elijah. Al principio ni siquiera recuerda que está en casa de su novio; incluso cree, por unos instantes, que es su hermano Albus quien lo despierta para proponerle hacer alguna travesura.

Para cuando James se espabila lo suficiente como para deducir que dónde se encuentra y con quién y abre los ojos, descubre que está solo en la cama. Alza la mirada a tiempo de ver a Elijah desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

James frunce el ceño, extrañado; cuando Elijah tiene una pesadilla suele quedarse en la cama, respirando hondo y mirando al techo mientras se esfuerza por tranquilizarse. Generalmente, se la cuenta a James, y entre los dos ridiculizan tanto el sueño que el desasosiego se le pasa al joven y vuelve a dormirse estando calmado y sonriendo. No es propio de él salir corriendo.

Se pone en pie y sale de la habitación, algo preocupado por el comportamiento de su novio. No obstante, cuando llega al pasillo no sabe hacia dónde dirigirse; James decide ir hacia el baño cuando escucha el sonido del cristal roto.

Baja hacia la cocina rápidamente, empezando a asustarse por su novio. Cuando entra en la cocina y enciende la luz descubre a Elijah arrodillado en el suelo, recogiendo los pedazos de un vaso. Su mano derecha está oscurecida por la sangre que gotea hasta el suelo, pero parece no haberse dado cuenta de ello.

—Deja los cristales —murmura James, agachándose junto a él y obligándolo a soltar los fragmentos afilados. Observa el corte, largo y profundo, que surca la palma de la mano de Elijah desde la primera falange del dedo corazón hasta casi el principio de la muñeca—. ¿Por qué lo has tirado?

—No lo he tirado; lo he roto —replica Elijah, sin mirarlo, con los ojos grises fijos en la sangre que mancha el suelo. Respira hondo—. James, me estoy mareando —confiesa en voz baja.

James coge a Elijah por los brazos y lo obliga a ponerse en pie. Coge un trapo de cuadros del aparador y lo utiliza para envolver la mano del joven e impedir que la sangre siga goteando el suelo. Advierte que Elijah está temblando, y lo guía con cuidado hasta el salón, sin saber exactamente si se alegra de que no haya nadie más que ellos en la casa o desea que la madre de Elijah esté ahí, porque él no está seguro de qué hacer.

—¿Mejor? —inquiere tras obligar a Elijah a sentarse en uno de los sofás. El joven sigue tiritando como si tuviera fiebre, pero da una seca cabezada—. ¿No tienes por ahí algo para curarte la mano?

—En el baño —responde Elijah tras unos segundos en los que parece estar procesando la información. James empieza a estar realmente asustado. Nunca ha visto a su novio así, y no se le ocurre qué puede haber ocurrido para que Elijah esté tan afectado. Ninguna pesadilla lo ha alterado tanto, al menos en presencia de James.

Se dispone a ir al baño a por algo para la mano de Elijah; sabe que los hechizos curativos no son lo suyo. Sin embargo, se detiene en seco cuando su novio aferra su muñeca. Elijah está más pálido de lo habitual, y sus ojos grises brillan con súplica.

James suspira y se sienta junto a él en el sofá. Deshace la presa de Elijah con suavidad y observa a su novio, que apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Eh, ¿qué has soñado? —pregunta, con un tacto que no siempre demuestra tener.

Elijah niega con la cabeza y murmura algo ininteligible. James le acaricia el pelo, sin decir nada, y su preocupación remite un poco al tiempo que Elijah parece relajarse.

—Un monstruo —murmura finalmente. James no puede evitar sorprenderse un poco con la confesión—. Vivía con nosotros. Pero cuando creía que yo no lo veía era…. —respira hondo—. Hería a mi madre, y cuando me veía… —su voz se apaga, y James comprende un poco mejor por qué Elijah se encuentra tan mal. El joven está muy apegado a su madre.

—Bueno, pero era un sueño —lo tranquiliza—. No es real. Tu madre… ayer dijiste que estaba con su novio en el Caribe, ¿no?

Elijah asiente.

—Y Thomas es la mar de agradable —murmura, como para sí—. No es un monstruo —James frunce el ceño, sin entender del todo lo último. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda preguntar a Elijah se fija en la mano del joven, cubierta de sangre. Con la poca luz que se cuela en el salón, el pañuelo de cuadros parece negro.

—Ahora vengo —anuncia. Esta vez, Elijah no le pone ningún impedimento para que se vaya. James se planta ante el pequeño botiquín que hay en el baño y coge vendas, yodo, algodón y agua oxigenada. Para cuando vuelve al salón, Elijah está recostado en el sillón y mira al infinito con apatía—. Déjame tu mano.

Que Elijah no se queje ni una vez delata lo preocupado que está por el otro asunto. Cuando James termina de limpiarle la herida y le venda la mano, el joven lo abraza y James se da cuenta de que aunque aparentemente esté calmado sigue muerto de miedo. Le revuelve el cabello negro y le acaricia la espalda, y no se mueve hasta que Elijah deja de aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza.

—Lo siento —musita Elijah—. Sé que es un sueño y que no va a volver, pero no puedo hacer nada para… Me da miedo.

James no puede evitar preguntarse con qué tipo de persona estaba casada la madre de Elijah antes de Thomas. Como duda que exteriorizar sus sospechas sea buena idea, se separa de Elijah y toma su mano ilesa para guiarlo de vuelta al dormitorio.

Cuando llegan a la habitación Elijah se tumba en la cama y, fiel a su costumbre, se pega a un lado, sin molestar. No obstante, cuando James se deja caer junto a él, nota los brazos de su novio rodeándole la cintura.

—Cuando tienes pesadillas no hay quien te entienda —declara James, sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

Elijah le da un beso en la mejilla.

—No quería despertarte —se disculpa.

—Ha sido mejor que lo hicieras —razona James. Le devuelve el beso a joven, pero en esta ocasión se lo da en los labios—. ¿Quién era el monstruo de tu sueño?

James no esperaba que la respuesta fuese a quitarle el aliento. Cuando Elijah no quiere hablar de algo cambia de tema sutilmente, pero desde luego la forma que tiene de devorar la boca de James no es en absoluto disimulada.

—No importa —murmura. Poco a poco ha pasado de estar junto a James a estar sobre él—. Tienes razón; ya no está.

James frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que pretende Eljiah. No es que a él le importe especialmente hacerlo, pero encuentra algo extraño en la idea de hacer el amor sólo para no pensar en la pesadilla que tanto ha alterado a Elijah. Lo aparta de encima de él con toda la sutileza de que es capaz.

—Vamos a dormir; es tarde —Elijah lo mira con rencor—. No voy a dejar que me uses para consolarte de esa manera —puntualiza, y ve a su novio apartar la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Lo siento —Elijah abraza a James y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, y a James le basta con concentrarse en su respiración, nuevamente tranquila y profunda, para coger el sueño de nuevo.

o—o

Cuando James despierta por la mañana, Elijah ha vuelto a su posición habitual para dormir: encogido en un lado de la cama y sin molestar. A juzgar por su expresión tranquila, ninguna pesadilla ha vuelto a acosarlo.

James se incorpora y lo observa, reflexionando sobre lo extraño del comportamiento de su novio anoche. Intuye qué es lo que le ocurre, pero sabe que Elijah no va a confirmar sus sospechas por voluntad propia. Le acaricia el pelo al joven, preguntándose en qué momento se le ocurrió fijarse en una persona tan rematadamente complicada.

—¿Qué harás cuando termines Hogwarts?

La pregunta hace que James dé un respingo; no sabía que Elijah estuviese despierto.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Se me ha ocurrido —murmura Elijah, sin abrir los ojos.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea —admite James—. Estaría bien jugar al quidditch, pero no quiero que todo el mundo piense que lo hago por parecerme a mi madre.

Elijah resopla, y James comprende lo que está pensando; han tenido alguna que otra conversación parecida a ésa.

—No es malo que te parezcas a tus padres. No son malas personas —murmura.

—¿A ti te gustaría que todo el mundo dijera que eres igual que tu padre y que vas por el mismo camino que él? —replica James con cierto rencor. Si hay algo que detesta, es que todo el mundo se pase el día diciendo lo mucho que se parece a su familia de héroes de guerra. No es que no los quiera, pero esos comentarios le pesan y teme no ser capaz de sobrellevarlos sin que lo hundan en el suelo.

Al escuchar la pregunta, los ojos de Elijah se abren de repente, y James ve en su mirada parte del temor que lo invadía anoche.

—No quiero parecerme a mi padre —declara con firmeza—. Ni un poco.

James es consciente de que, si pregunta, con toda probabilidad no obtendrá ninguna respuesta; pero empieza a hacerse una idea sobre la identidad del monstruo que puebla las pesadillas de su novio.

Tampoco es que necesite una explicación exhaustiva, claro. Al menos, no inmediatamente. De momento, le basta con ser capaz de tranquilizar a Elijah cuando se despierta asustado tras una pesadilla, pero sobre todo con tenerlo ahí. Y, de momento, Elijah no tiene intención de irse a ninguna parte.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Empecé a escribir esto a medianoche y lo he terminado esta mañana a eso de las siete, así que no me matéis a palos ni nada xDD Además, me ha costado más de lo que esperaba; creo que me he centrado demasiado en el NaNoWriMo (para más información, googlead, y os animo a que os apuntéis, si no este año el que viene, porque es muy guay).

En otro orden de cosas: ¿qué os ha parecido? :)


End file.
